


Esta noche sin dormir

by MaryTheAlien



Category: Batman Ninja, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheAlien/pseuds/MaryTheAlien
Summary: La explosión de Gorila Grodd en Arkham hizo que Batman llegara a Japón hace miles de años, donde accidentalmente se casó con un extraño.Traducción de un trabajo chino de Wings1827 en AO3, también está la traducción que hice en esa plataforma, los derechos son de ella y no me pertenecen los personajes.





	Esta noche sin dormir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wings1827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/gifts).
  * A translation of [今宵花未眠](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824397) by [Wings1827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827). 



1\. Cuando Batman cruzó, no cruzó el territorio del joker, sino que cayó al territorio de Dachao.

2\. La nave espacial de Superman se encontró con agujeros de gusano en Japón durante el Período de los Estados en Guerra, y lo adoptó un propietario de la ciudad local

3\. El nombre de Superman aquí es Nejima [( 星) Estrella], no Clark más tarde.

4\. Aprendió el nombre de su cometa [Kal Ayr] a través del mensaje que se le dejó en la cabina del bebé.

5, Kal es muy lento después de ser afectado por el sol amarillo.

6\. Kal crece lentamente bajo la radiación solar amarilla, lo que hace que la fuerza del super-cuerpo en este momento no alcance el punto máximo.

7, el tiempo y los personajes han cambiado ligeramente, pero en general va de acuerdo con la historia de Batman Ninja 

8, Probablemente hay un entorno privado, lo escribiré más tarde, [eliminado]

::::::::::::Nota de la traductora::::::::::::

En el momento en el que vi un fanart de superbat en este AU tipo japón feudal o en su caso batman Ninja me dediqué a buscar aunque sea un sólo fanfic para disfrutar un poco de este maravilloso AU.  
Pero OH!! Sorpresa, resulta que sólo encontré unos tres y para colmo en chino (;;u;;) pero hablando amablemente con la autora de este fic me dio permiso para traducirlo, tal vez no soy la mejor (porque literalmente está en chino) peeero con ayuda de miles de traductores y una amiga traemos para ustedes este bello fic.  
Las actualizaciones serán más lentas que culo de caracol debido a que no es sólo traducir, es darle la coherencia suficiente para que parezca que el español es su idioma de origen, lo cual será súuuper difícil, de igual manera si tienes conocimiento del idioma Ó quieres ayudar a darle coherencia a un texto, mándame un DM diciendo que te gustaría ver este proyecto terminado.

Son en total 11 capítulos y tal vez los publique por mitades debido a mi lentitud para traducir y leer y releer todo hasta que lo sienta lo más natural posible.


End file.
